Cleanser
by jam21
Summary: On a seemingly normal day at Bella's less than thrilling internship she is taken captive by an assailant who seems to only have eyes for her and hatred for her Father. E/B All Human.


So I'm going to try a chapter story. I most likely won't update as often as everyone likes and I won't have a set day a week that I'll update. Honestly, it all depends on the response I get and the time I have. I'm a college student so my time is limited. But I hope you guys like it, if people like it I'll probably be more inclined to update. This is sort of inspired by Untitled 5 (Cleanser) by the band Brand New, from their demos. You can listen to the song here, if you want: .com/watch?v=Ngzyu2Twr24

Anyway, this is a pretty short opening, but I think it's interesting, so enjoy.

* * *

"Nobody moves and no one gets hurt," he whispered urgently, "nobody opens their mouth, you have nothing to worry about!" His hands nervously floundered, trying to keep the gun steady while he turned to sharply talk to his accomplices about their plan. The three handsome young men had commanded the room, charming their way through security to the top floor. All dressed in black, their only differences was their hair and bodies. A medium built blonde, and larger than life brunette, and a simply stunning man with copper hair. He was a man that women would die for in different circumstances, and although he could probably have any choice in women he wanted his eyes were stationed on the plain, flimsy, and terrified brunette sitting in the corner. With uninhibited adrenaline he staggered over to her, pulling her up by her hair, leading her away from the rest of the group. "You're coming with us," his mouth snapped shut transforming his lips into a thin line.

She let out a high pitch squeak while he placed a blindfold over her eyes and led her out the door. "I can barely move! I can barely see!" She squirmed to try and get out of his grip, "please, just let me go, please," her brown eyes grew wide under the blindfold as she pleaded. She rustled around some more, trying to break free of the man's fierce grip. She couldn't even break and inch. In resignation, her body relaxed as she let the man lead her to wherever he and his two partners were going. While her body was pushed and shoved she thought of how boring her morning had been – she had just started a new internship at one of the most prominent banks in the city and she absolutely loathed it. She had dreaded coming in today but bit her tongue knowing that this was the best experience she could get as a college junior. If she had known where fate was going to take her, she would have stayed home.

"My dad is going to _kill_ you," she whispered, her memory coming back to her, "he's a police chief, he's going to find you and kill you especially if you kill me!" her words rushed out of her mouth without a pause. She could hear all three men laughing and she burst into unseen tears. She could smell the man holding her as he bent down to her ear, and to her horror, she couldn't help but think of how good he smelled.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you alive 'cause you're pretty, and we need something to look at," he said soothingly, "and if I were you, I wouldn't trust your daddy," he venomously spit out. With one more push and a shove his dexterous hands pushed her into the back of a van. Crawling in next to her, the two others bounded into the front seats. Seeing the confused look blatant on her lips he answered her unasked question, "precaution," he said as he held her arms for good measure, "I can't have you trying to flee."

She sat in shock for a few seconds, feeling him restrain her hands and listening to the two men in front speak softly.

"Stick to the plan we've laid out," she could make out from the burly man, while the southern man huffed. What plan? What were they talking about? They'd planned this? Her mind was running in circles and her stomach was turning in knots, she was sure she was going to throw up.

"Even the best plans of both mice and men can go terribly wrong," the southern one answered smugly. His face, hidden from his hostage smiled as he tapped his hands on his jeans to the beat of the music in the car. He hadn't a care in the world, evident in his relaxed posture and tone of voice.

"Lay your head back," the one next her commanded, interrupting her eavesdropping, "I don't want you throwing up on me." His green eyes hadn't left hers since the building, and even with her sight covered, she could feel them burning giant holes into her skin. She could slowly feel the hot wave of red flooding over her skin, embarrassed at his stare and scared for her life, her body broke out in an intense blush.

Remembering how people have said that it's harder to kill someone you can identify with she started throwing out every fact about her. She rushed, "My name's Bella Swan, I'm 21 years old and I really hate my internship but I'm doing it so I can get a good job after school. My dad's a police chief, but I already told you that, and I'm an only child. I have a tendency to fall a lot and this annoying blush that's covered my skin is another habit my body does without my permission, I love all types of –" She could hear him laughing. Laughing at her attempt to survive and maybe even be let go!

He languidly put the gun down and clasped his hands behind his head. "I'm Edward," he replied happily, "and I already know all that stuff about you." Stretching his legs out to fit the rest of the trunk he took on a friendly position. His legs were on either side of Bella's legs, trapping her, just in case she wanted to try something funny. His eyes glazed over her body and even though a black blindfold covered most of her face, and her hands were restrained behind her back, he could admit to himself that he thought she was cute and that he was quite enjoying their time spent together. In fact, he was almost sad about the way things had to have played out back in the building because on a normal day he might have even asked her out. She was his type, which was simple. Edward loved everything simple. Simplicity suited him quite well because his life was anything but simple and he liked things to keep him balanced. He had followed her for weeks, watching her walk from her apartment to her classes oblivious to anyone else in the world. He lived through her boring routines – homework, phone calls home to _daddy_, going to the café down the street. Her life was a constant cycle of boring, which is what he surprisingly enjoyed most about her. Continuing their conversation he knocked his knees against her almost in a playful way, "The two upfront are by brothers, Emmett and Jasper. We're all pleased to meet you."

Choking on fresh tears Bella tried helplessly to dry her face with her elbow. "Why are you doing this?" She all but screamed. Emotionally drained, she felt her eyes grow tired and her body sag closer to the trunk's floor. His blatant disregard for her feelings only made Bella more upset, and the fact that he acted as if this was a game killed any hope that she had. _Sadist_, she thought weakly, _He's a complete sadist._

"I'm not as bad you think I am," he answered, "we probably could have been friends in real life." It was true, if they had met before he would have jumped at the chance to have such a constant in his life.

From a place where Bella didn't know, she gained a bout of nerve, "Oh fuck you!" She spat, turning her head away from where she assumed he was, "I'd never be friends with such an asshole like you," she finished softly, losing her confidence, but still meaning every word. She let the words hang in the air, and waited in silence. For a moment she thought maybe he had decided she was stronger than they thought and would let her go.

Bringing himself off the wall he shoved her against the other side of the van. Getting inches away from her face he glared at her. "Yeah right, baby," his voice took on a dangerous tone, "you would have jumped at the chance to have me in your life." She couldn't see him but she could smell him and feel his body heat, he was so close she could almost taste his lips. With another shove to her shoulders she heard him fall back into his position from before. Trying to calm herself down so she didn't hyperventilate, she tried to ignore the loud kicks she heard Edward inflicting on his side of the van.

* * *

They had been driving for hours when they finally stopped somewhere. After Bella's outburst, they had sat the rest of the ride in silence, making the ride feel that much longer. With a rough tug to her arm, Edward dragged her out of the trunk and met up with his brothers. "Well let's bring her down," he said as he held a gun to Bella's back and made her walk down rows of stairs. Bella felt warm even with the setting sun. She realized that they must be out of Washington state lines to have the setting sun shining down on her and still creating heat. Trying to find any clues that could tell her where they were she kicked her feet as she went down the stairs. Mindlessly kicking, she was able to feel the course texture under her, making her assume she was walking through sand. As the steps got the lower the coarseness disappeared and turned into hard concrete. "Are we near a beach?"

Still stewing from her words in the car, Edward was not in the mood to entertain her. "Shut up," he sighed roughly. She took her cue and remained quiet as they led her into a freezing room and plopped her on the cold ground. It hadn't escaped her mind that Emmett and Jasper had not said one word in her presence except for their secret conversation in the car. And even when they did talk, it was softly so it was almost impossible to hear. With her hatred growing, she started to assume this was all Edward's idea, _a sex game gone wrong…_, she thought.

Rolling his eyes Edward couldn't help but answer her, "No. Not a sex game gone wrong, unless there's something else from your past you'd like to confess?" Embarrassed that she had said her thoughts out loud, she rested her cheek on the wall averting her face from Edward's voice. "My brothers are going to get food and water, so it's just you and me. Try and keep your bitchiness to yourself this time."

She snorted. Her bitchiness? She was the one being held hostage for Christ sake. She carefully thought over her words before speaking and they were muffled when they came out. "Is any of that food and water going to be for me?" she asked nervously. Silence once again hung over her head, and the only noises she could hear were both of them breathing. While the silence continued Bella hung on to the sound of her breaths. At this point, it was her favorite sound the world, proving that she was still alive.

Edward paced across the floor and tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck. His eyes drooped and his lips followed suit. He almost felt bad for the girl, it wasn't her fault she was a pawn. He gently slid down next to her, making her go stiff in fright, "of course some of it will be for you," he breathed gently. "I told you we're not going to kill you, we stick to a plan."

She was slightly comforted by his words until she remembered what Jasper had said earlier. "Even the best plans can go terribly wrong," she repeated. Sniffling to herself she thought of her Dad, the one person she was closest to. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she felt Edward's hand rub her arm a few times, up and down, up and down, and her body was torn with wishing he'd get off of her and wishing he'd continue.

"It's ok, our plans never fail," Edward comforted. He realized that he was being completely inappropriate, but in all honesty, he really didn't care. His morals were obviously shoddy so a little rub to her arm wouldn't put him out any. He continued his ministrations, feeling closer to Bella since he had savagely taken her. Edward was a man, a man Bella's age and he couldn't just deny the attraction he had to such a pretty girl. His mind started to work, wondering if the plans did work out if maybe he could convince Bella to give him another chance. He was an asshole but he did have some redeeming qualities.

"Can I please call my Dad?" She figured the best time to ask was now when she had Edward feeling a little bit sorry for her. Her hope was shatter when his moving hand immediately stopped and he withdrew it with fire.

"You're Dad's an asshole," he snarled, "and no." He stood up, walking to the other side of the cold, damp room and leaned against the wall. Cracking his knuckles he began to rethink his past thoughts. She might be pretty but she was clearly an idiot and couldn't follow simple directions to not piss him off. Their relationship would never work.

Whipping her face over to where his movements sounded, Bella reacted fiercely, "What has he ever done to you?" She cried and began to pant. She knew she was in deep shit and all she wanted was to talk to her Dad one last time. Her black pants were ripped from her scuffle and she felt a chill travel up her legs.

Scrunching his eyebrows, Edward sat down on the other side of the wall facing her. "He hasn't done anything to _me_," he answered, looking pointedly at Bella, "If you only knew sweetheart," he ended cryptically before they fell into another pause of silence.


End file.
